


Ardata's Party

by IsLife



Series: Lyndata real! [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: Happy Lydata week!





	1. Enter Name

Your name is Lynera Skalbi and you've decided to attend a party with a good friend. This seemed like it would be a good idea until Lanque, the one who invited you, just began insulting you. You don't understand, you just thought you were going to have fun. You can't do this!! You wish you could just be anyone else…

Looks like shes shutting down. Honestly she's absconded completely! Okay fine, Lynera: Be Vriska. 

Vriska?? She's not in this story or any story even remotely related to it! In fact if Lynera was aware of these ramblings she’d be very confused! Luckily she can’t. Anyway, Lynera: Be anyone else 

Sure thing, you become the tick girl. 

Your name is Ardata Carmia and you really thought this party would help. For some reason you really really thought this would make you happy. You'd been feeling a lot more hopeful since you made a friend. That was clearly a mistake. 

You're feeling especially hollow tonight, apparently someone's with you on that, some girl is running out of your hive crying. 

She runs past you and you realize it's that cute jade blood that was with your friend. You look and see them talking to some other jade. They seemed to be friends with this girl though…

Maybe you can help, it's what they would do. 

You follow her out the door of your hive, she trips down your front steps and lands in the grass . Someone really should have warned her about those stairs. It may be to late for that now, but you can help her up.

“Hello agaiiin, sweet thiiing” She looks up at you and shakes your hand, not what you were going for, but okay. She's sniffling and clearly trying to stop herself from crying any more than she already has, she's failing miserably. 

“Not haviiing fun at my party?” Why did you ask that? Of course shes not having fun! She ran out crying! She's just managed to sit up straight she's clearly not okay! 

Wow you really hate yourself today. 

“-Oh your party was fun I'm just heading out!” She says with false positivity in a slightly wobbly voice. You need to get her away from these people, but you can't leave them alone with your hive. The only locked off area is the basement, but you really don't want to go there and you can't imagine she does either. 

“Why don't you head up to my respiiiteblock iiinstead?” 

“-I’m sorry, I'm not that kind of jade.” she says stuttering and interrupting her sentence with a sob. Oh fuck, okay this is hard, you didn't mean it like that. 

“iii understand, you're the kind of jade that criiies outside of a strangers hiiive after she graciiiously allows you to come iiinto iiit uniiinviiited. You're certaiiinly not the kind to stay for more than fiiive minutes to talk to your lovely host.” That was really hostile, you didn't mean to stay any of that, why are you like this? She breaks out crying worse than when she ran out. Okay, okay it's time for serious measures this girl WILL get inside without embarrassing herself and you WILL help her. 

You concentrate and her face goes slack. She's fighting against you, but she doesn't have much energy. You bend down and wipe the tears from her face. With her under your control shes stopped crying. You help her up and have her follow you upstairs. You sense your friend and someone you don't recognize in the guest block and make your way to your block with the jade still obediently following. 

You let her go once the door is closed behind you. She bolts to the other corner of the room and pull out a knife, yeah that's fair. 

“-!!!What do you call yourself doing!!!” Yeah that's also fair. 

“What diiid you just want to stay in my lawnriiing all night?” That's not what you wanted to say at all, this is the opposite of helping, maybe you should just get your friend. 

“-!!!No!!! I did not want to stay in your !!!miserable!!! lawnring I wanted to go back to MY hive, in the caverns! But clearly that the Carmia hive, we all must sit around and look at the bland furniture and feel !!!HORRIBLE!!!”

That's usually what you do at the Carmia hive, if only she knew. Wait hold on, you don't think you told her your last name and you didn't hear your friend tell her that?

“Carmiiia? Am iii iiin the presence of a fan?” You hope not 

“- Heavens no! One of the others in my cloister used to be.” 

“-!!!NOT!!! that that is any of your business Miss Carmia!” She says catching herself giving information on her loved ones. 

Okay this isn't productive.


	2. Ardata, be the friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are incredibly short chapters lmao

You are now Lynera Skalbi and- 

No! No! We said the friend!!!! 

You try to be the friend and fail. The friend is currently “making friends” with Lanque Bombyx.

You become Lynera instead. 

You are now Lynera and this blue blood has another thing coming if she truly believes you'll do whatever she says just because she's higher on the hemospectrum. Anything's legal of the drones aren't around after all, and you saw a few indigos and purples around any of them easily could have attacked Ms. Carmia. 

But you don't really want to attack her, even if you could get past her psionics. You just don't want to be here. You think she was talking while you were planning. You can't do this anymore you've lost the energy

“-Please can I just leave?” you ask quietly, you want to back to the caverns. You want to so badly. 

“C'mon now sweet thiiing let's clean you up a biiit first, alriiight?” She says sweetly, but you don't know what she means by clean up. She leads you into her ablution block and you see yourself in the mirror. You look like a mess. 

Tears had apparently started running down your face without your permission, making your makeup look like a smudgey mess and you all around look… 

Well it's hard to describe, but broken, weak, tired and pathetic all come to mind for you. And now you have to stay all alert because this cerulean certainly plans to take advantage of you and you won't stand for it. 

“Alriiight enough of that sweet thiiing, you're a mess” She says while sitting you on the edge of the ablution trap and picking up a cotton ball with something wet on it. You should have watched her while she got all this set up, instead of staring at yourself like your a scuttle buggy crash. No time to dwell on that now, she's putting it to your face. 

Okay alright Lynera’s paranoia maybe fun, but being Ardata seems a lot more productive. Let's switch to her.


	3. Lynera, Be Ardata again

Ardata is currently getting the makeup trails off of the cute jade. She's also realizing that she still doesn't know this girls name! Wow you're a shitty host.

“You have a name sweet thiiing?” You hope that didn't come off as creepy, you can sense how creepy this girl thinks you are, you can hear everything she thinks you'll do to her. 

“-Not that's it's any of !!!your!!! business blue blood, but Lynera” You're glad she cut off that previous train of thought, and also now you won't have to call her jade or sweet thing anymore. Kind of bittersweet actually.

“Well then Miiiss Lynera, what happened to you?” You ask while trying to put on a genuine smile, it's hard, you think you might have forgotten how. 

“!!!Why!!! Do YOU want to know!” She really tensed up when you asked, but it brought the thought back to the front of her mind you can hear it loud and clear. 

She came in with your mutual friend and met up with the one that invited her. She's finds him attractive and is very pleased to be there, but something you can't sense is complicating it. They power through it and have what seems to be a normal conversation, until the jade blooded man you learn is called Lanque begins insulting her. It's clearly the most vicious Lynera’s ever encountered, that's when she runs off and you find her. 

“And they stayed wiiith hiiim?” She looks at you quizzically, she must not realize yet. That's fair, most aren't as powerful as you, you could control a clown if you wanted to badly enough. 

“Your friiiend. They diiidnt follow you.” You see her flinch a little bit at that. She doesn't reply 

“Siiincerest apologiiies for the iiinvasive behaviiior, iii couldn't exactly help you wiiithout knowing what's wrong” You tried to make that sound as genuine as possible, you really meant it. 

She still has no reply for you. 

“Hold on dear.” You start while plucking her glasses off her face. You used to wear them until you realize what a liability they were. You pull out your old glasses cleaners from a junk drawer under your sink. “iii doubt you could see at all wiiith these smudgy things on, goodness you really should have saiiid somethiiing” 

“iii can't do anythiiing for you iiif you won't speak” You say that in a more matter of fact way then genuine, you're so bad at this!!!

“-GOOD! HAVE YOU CONSIDERED THAT I DONT WANT !!!YOUR!!! HELP!” Oh fuck she's mad!!! How do you fix this??? Shitshitshit What the fuck!!! You don't understand! You don't know what to do!!!

“-I HAVE A !!!MOIRAIL!!! BACK AT THE CAVERNS I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!” Shit, she thinks this is flirting? 

“iii-” Nope you almost said something sarcastic again, you have to put more thought into this

“iii'm not after your diiiamond” You suck at this so bad, now Lynera’s just confused and scared and more upset you're so shitty!!! 

“-What the !!!fuck!!! are you doing now?” You have no idea what she means until you realize you accidentally let yourself cry. Time to shut that shit down!

You try and fail to shut that shit down. You're gonna have to kill this girl now. You can't have her running off to the caverns to tell everyone about the time Ardata Carmia cleaned her glasses and broke down crying. 

“-Stop that! You won't win any of my sympathy!” Your palm husk is buzzing, fuck yeah you're gone! You abscond the fuck out of there, lock her in and answer the call. It's from your friend! 

“Hey Ardata!” 

“Hello there lovely, how may iii be of serviiice?”

“I'm still at your party, but I can't find you or the friend I came with. I saw a few trolls i knew, but their not really… available.” Oh you don't even WANT to know what that means. You do one of your stupid evil laughs

“iiim just up iiin my respiteblock, iii trust you remember where that iiis?” 

“Yeah, can I come up?” This guy is stupid. You hang up. 

A few minutes later they're at you door. How polite of them to give you time to make yourself presentable. 

“Hey Ardata, sorry to bother you, I-” You cant let them talk too much, they'd never forgive you if they found out what was going to happen to their friend in the morning, you know you won’t forgive yourself.

“Oh you're fiiine, iii hope you're enjoying the party” 

“Yeah! It's been…..”

“Something! That's for sure” A smile comes across your face. Yeah it sure has been something 

“Anyway, have you seen the girl I came in with? She ran off a while ago so i assumed she left, but Bronya hadn't seen her and she already dragged Lanque off-” You put a single finger over their lips

“iii have no iiidea who those people are” Maybe you can change the subject and get them rambling.

“Well, Lanque is that guy I was talking with earlier, did you see him?” 

“Yes iii beliiieve iii diiid.”

“Okay cool! And Bronya shes like, the boss of them and also her moirail I think?” Oh that was not very rambley and great her moirail knows she was here and also where your hive is. Honestly whatever, if you die you die. 

“Wait what was that facial journey there? You went from like, disappointed to scared to apathetic in, like, two seconds.” Fuck!!!!!

“Oh you know me, iiim just worriiied for those poor jades.” 

“Yeah me too, Me and Bron-” They're interrupted by multiple loud bangs. 

“-!!!HELP!!! IM IN THE ABLUTION BLOCK!” FUCK! 

“Lynera?!” FUCKFUCKFUCK

“Ardata let her out!” FUUUCK!!!!!!

Well, guess you have to say goodbye to your friend. “Sorry dear iii can't do that, she's siiimply not cooperatiiing.” 

“WHAT?” Oh fuck they're mad at you. Fuck, you didn't mean to disappoint them, you just wanted to help!!! You can't stop yourself from crying. 

“Ardata wait, no just tell what happened first, okay?” They sit beside you on the floor, when did you get down here? 

You try to speak, but are unable. 

“Okay, I have to let Lynera out, but I'll get you sorted alright?” They stand up and let her out


	4. Okay now lets, Be Lynera

You're now Lynera. Your friend let you out and now you need to get the two of you out of here. But Carmia might be controlling them, they've sat right back down next to her. 

“-Let them go Miss Carmia!” Your friend gives you a funny look.

“Lynera, I'm sorry I can only help one of you and Ardata might hurt herself, I'll come by as soon as I can I promise.” What!!

“-She might hurt !!!herself!!! What about !!!you!!!” They actually laugh at that

“Ardata won’t hurt me, she's my friend.” They actually hug her as they say that! Ardata pulls them closer and wraps her arms around them. 

“-!!!WHAT!!!” 

“I know it's hard to understand, but Ardata's a good person. I'm worried about both of you, but she’s a risk to herself” 

“-!!!No!!! She isn’t! She’s a bitch!” They give you a look that almost physically hurts you with the disappointment it has. 

“What happened after you left, Lynera?”

You recount the events of Ardata controlling you, leading you up here, and doing whatever it was she called what happened in the ablution block. Your friend turns to Ardata

“Why did you leave her in the ablution block?” Ardata shakes her head, over the course of the story Ardata got her hands in her hair and she looks like she's trying to pull out her hair. The head shaking makes it worse. 

Your friend seems to notice to, they try to work her hands out of her hair, but their stupid alien hands are too weak! Guess you have to take care of it.

You get down next to Ardata and put a hand on her back, a small soft danger to show you're not a threat. Then you pull her a little closer and get you hands in her hair. You work your fingers under hers until they're out of her hair. With your now intertwined hands safely out of her hair, your friend can say whatever it is they were going to a second a go. 

“OKAY, so I'm definitely not the most culturally aware person on the planet, but that was definitely pale right? I am misunderstanding.”

“-!!!NO!!!” You scream as Ardata softly whispers yes in an emotionless confirmation.

“-THAT WAS !!!NOT!!! PALE! I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE !!!MY!!! FRIEND WAS WORRYING ABOUT YOU! OF COURSE THAT WASN'T PALE! I HAVE BRONYA! SHE IS MY MOIRAIL AND I WILL !!!NOT!!! BETRAY HER LIKE THAT!” 

“I thought you didn't feel that way about Bronya?” oh 

Of course they remember you're stupid flush crush, you know she'd never see you like that. She deserves better anyway, no one would want you in that quadrant. Apparently the only quadrant you're good for is pale! 

Oh fuck now you're crying! That's just wonderful, you're just loving that that's great. You look firmly at the carpet. You can't do this anymore! Why can't you just leave! 

You're about to be in an all out panic when a cool hand touches your face. Its Ardata.

She paps your face repeatedly softly whispering shoosh. Okay this is definitely pale! 

“I'm gonna go, but you guys please talk okay?” You hum a little agreement, only half understanding while in pale haze. Once the paping has ceased you can properly look at her. She looks… 

Vulnerable. Scared, even. She's nervous, you realize. Is that what all that was? Pale flirting? She’s clearly waiting, you've gotta do something.

“-she doesn't really do anything for me, I know that, we’re not really even moirails.” 

“What?” She looks at you surprised and confused. 

“-Bronya, my moirail, she never does anything for me, I just can't get over her. I've pitied her for sweeps.” 

This is a pretty intimate moment maybe we should give them some space.


	5. Lynera, Be Someone Else

You are now Ardata.

Wait no! We meant like the friend or something! This is the same intimate situation! 

Oh well. Back to it I guess

You are currently terrified, you didn't mean for this to be pale, but now you don't want it to end. 

“But you're stiiil together?” 

“-Honestly I don't know, I think we are, but she might not. She never really…” You can feel her mind supplying many words that could end that sentence, it overwhelms her. 

You still want to help, but if you touch her she’ll definitely freak out. Uhhh 

“iii've never really talked to another troll” You quickly say

“-what?” 

“No one wants to, the only trolls iiim ever around are food for my lusus. iii hate iiit. She forces me to cull them, iii never wanted to.” She looks really sympathetic, you think you've gotten her mind off it. 

“-They always say I need more friends too” Yeah your friend is definitely a meddler, something about them just makes you be more open and they use that to their advantage. 

“-It's almost sun up” Oh wow you guys have been in shenanigans for hours, they came pretty late to the party, but still. Oh wait where is her hive? 

“Guess you better get goiiing then. How far iiis your hiiive?” 

“-The caverns are two hours away.”

“You won't have tiiime to get there, stay in my guest block. iiits the least iii can do” You say slipping back into character and smirking without meaning to. She nod numbly and lets you show her to her block.

You leave her there and check to be sure theres no stragglers from your party. It's so messy that you give overwhelmed and cry in your recuperacoon. You've only just met that girl, but you kind of want to go curl up next to her and let her shoosh all of your bad thoughts away. 

Is this a pale crush? You think it is. 

You wake up the next day and start making your way down stairs, but the thought of seeing the mess again makes you stop. You're sitting on the steps, still in yesterday's makeup and clothes, when Lynera approaches. 

“-Something the matter?” 

“Dont worry your pretty liiittle head about iiit Miiiss Lynera” Yesterday was nice, but you can't make it a habit. 

She makes a noise to acknowledge your statement, not mad for the condescending words, just showing she heard you. 

“-I messaged Bronya last night” Oh fuck, you're dead, there's no jealousy like jade jealousy.

“-I told her what happened” Honestly you're okay with dying, you should have done this sooner. 

“-She didn’t even care, she congratulated me.” Oh so they really weren't moirails then.

“iiim sorry Lynera” 

“-!!!Its fine!!! I didn't even want her in that quadrant anyway!” 

“Congratulatiiions?” 

“-No I just meant that…” she trails off, but you can sense what she's doing. She's asking you out. She's unsure, but apparently your friend reassured her, they believe you guys can work out. You can sense her feelings for you, they're,,,

Everything. She felt pitch near the beginning of the night, became ashen as your friend mediated, pale as the night ended and while she was talking to your friend she noticed herself become flush. She's asking to be your moirail, but she wants everything from you. Its overwhelming and you think you feel it too. You couldn't find words for it before, but you want her to be your everything.

Of course your life has led to you to be so fucked up you can't even get quadrants right, you haven't even known this girl a day, but she feels it too. You both want it.

She gets more and more nervous as the silence progresses and you can sense her about to take it back. You pull her down to your level and kiss her. 

It's not a soft pale kiss, it's a passionate, protective, and very flush kiss. She's confused at first then kisses you back, when the two of you separate your out of breath and very flushed. Her face is bright green and you’re struck with how cute she is. Her hair is still a mess from the recuperacoon, she has no makeup on and she’s a beautiful bright green and you did that!

You can’t handle it you want to kiss her again. This is the happiest you've felt in sweeps, it's a soft and intimate moment and you never want it to end.

“-You can read minds” She says and it's not a question it's a statement. You nod. You feel her tense she thinks

‘Of course she can that's how she knew. That bitch just reading my mind! I can’t believe she has the nerve, I want to slap her in her stupid blue blood face. Wait fuck shes probably hearing this, shit no I love her I dont really mean this. WAIT Not like love love unless-’

“iiits not really a choiiice, iiits liiike overheariiing a conversatiiion on the street. iiif iiits loud enough iiill hear iiit, but other than that iii can chose to. iii dont liiike to, though.” 

“-Why is that?” She doesn't believe you.

“No one liiikes me, everyone is just scared or diiisgusted.” She believes that, in her head is an echo of pale thoughts and you can hear an internal struggle of what to do, she wants to kiss you flush and pap you pale all at the same time. She wants to protect you from whoever could have said that and keep you safe forever. She can't decide, but honestly right now looking at her is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so much for reading! I split it into chapters because I've heard a lot of people are overwhelmed by longer fics without breaks. But I hope you all enjoyed, I've been working on this since Lyndata week was announced so theres actually a lot more I have drafted, but its not done! However this seemed like the best stopping point, but if y'all like it I'd be more than happy to finish it up! This has been incredibly fun to write!


End file.
